In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a combination leash and umbrella for pets. Pet owners, especially city dweller pet owners, often find it appropriate, if not necessary, to walk their pets, particularly canine pets, at periodic times throughout a day. Attending to a pet under such circumstances typically requires that the pet be retained on a leash, especially in urban areas. When walking a pet in an urban area, especially if the weather is inclement, typically requires the pet walker to provide some protection or cover for the pet, as well as for the individual that is walking the pet. Individuals, thus, often use an umbrella to protect themselves from the elements, particularly rain and/or snow. However, the size of the umbrella may be inadequate to provide coverage to the pet and the individual tending to the pet. Thus, the pet is often exposed to the elements whereas the individual walking the pet may be covered and protected from the elements.
One solution to this dilemma is to provide an oversized umbrella. This solution is not always entirely satisfactory inasmuch as an oversized umbrella is cumbersome and difficult to handle in certain circumstances and may be affected by sudden gusts of wind and may interfere with other pedestrian traffic. Another type of protection for pets comprises pet coats. These are wraps, which are designed on a customized basis depending upon the size of the pet, to be worn by the pet much as a raincoat would be worn by an individual. Such protective wraps, however, are often difficult to place on the pet and may not provide an appropriate degree of protection in many instances. Consequently, there has remained a need for providing a means to protect a pet, and in particular canine pets, when they are being walked, especially on a leash.